Vicious
| residence = | story debut = Waking the Titans Part 1 | movie debut = Mewtwo: The Awakening }} Vicious (ビシャス, Vicious) is a Team Rocket Admin, put in charge of Team Rocket's Hora region operations by Giovanni himself. Overview Character Not much is known about him except that he has quite a reputation within Team Rocket, even prior to his promotion to Admin — having been an Elite Officer at that point. Jessie, James, and Meowth all recognize him and immediately start kowtowing shamelessly. He was assigned to at one point, tasked with capturing a ; a mission that he nearly succeeded in, but was stopped in the end. During this time, he was known as the "Iron-Masked Marauder". Sometime after, he was promoted to Admin, and sent to oversee the operations of Team Rocket in Hora. Particularly, he was involved in "Project M", a plan set forth by Giovanni to clone another Mewtwo. When Mewtwo escapes, Vicious begins relentlessly hunting the legendary Pokémon. He first appears in Mewtwo: The Awakening, as he was in charge of the Mewtwo project. He makes his first, out-of-movie, appearance in Waking the Titans Part 1, where he has broken into the Osiana Temple, stolen the Wind Magatama, and taken control of the legendary birds. His motives for this, as of yet, are unknown. Personality Vicious is possibly one of the few characters in the whole history of Pokémon who appears to be purely evil with absolutely no redeeming qualities at all; he is shown to be a cunning and loathsome psychopath and is also a megalomaniac, reckless, dangerous, ruthless, cruel, and above all: egocentric. He values his own life above that of others, whether out of cowardice or selfishness, and has no qualms about harming others, be it humans or Pokémon, for the sake of reaching his own goals. Vicious is also ambitious — although he makes pretense of capturing Celebi to present it to Giovanni, his true intentions are to use its power to overthrow his boss and rule Team Rocket himself. Although he dislikes the Boss, he sees other Rockets as helpers to his cause, and is quick to ally with Jessie, James and Meowth for the purpose of helping him carry out his plans and spreading the word about his new found power. Equipment * Dark Ball: A Dark Ball is a special type of which was invented by Team Rocket scientists, but specifically used by Vicious. He claims that any Pokémon captured with a Dark Ball will become evil and their power will increase to the highest level. The Pokémon loses its freedom and will obey all commands of its master. The control of a Dark Ball can be fought and even broken if the Pokémon has enough willpower. Should this happen, the Dark Ball that captured it will be destroyed. This happened to Celebi after it had been captured by Vicious, although it nearly lost its life in the process. Pokémon Below are a listing of Vicious' known Pokémon; On hand , , , and . }} Controlled , , , and . }} , other than it appears alongside the other members of its trio, in Osiana Forest, at Team Rocket's mercy. Vicious used the Wind Magatama to gain control over it. In Waking the Titans Part 2, with the help of Silus and Mewtwo, it was freed from Vicious' control and in Soothe the Titans!, it helped to finally defeat its captor. Its known moves are , , , and . }} , other than it appears alongside the other members of its trio, in Osiana Forest, at Team Rocket's mercy. Vicious used the Wind Magatama to gain control over it. In Waking the Titans Part 2, with the help of Silus and Mewtwo, it was freed from Vicious' control and in Soothe the Titans!, it helped to finally defeat its captor. Its known moves are , , , and . }} Escaped , and create a second Mewtwo. The experiments were successful, and it then became his job to ensure Mewtwo's complete obedience to Team Rocket in time for Giovanni's arrival. This, however, failed, when Mewtwo became enraged, absorbing the Team's s and becoming Mega Mewtwo Y, destroying Vicious' laboratory. Its known moves in its base form are , , , and . It also wields the ability to Mega Evolve into two different states; Mega Mewtwo Y and Mega Mewtwo X. }} Appearances Trivia * Due to a mistranslation before the movie's release (Pokémon 4Ever: Celebi Voice of the Forest), it was mistakenly thought for a time that he was the future son of Jessie and James. Category:Team Rocket